Vehicles, including four-wheel drive vehicles, have played important roles in human lives since the invention of the motorized vehicle. Various forms of four-wheel drive vehicles, such as jeep-type sports utility vehicles (“SUV's”) are used every day for recreation and work in just about every society throughout the world. A huge need and market has arisen allowing the owners of such vehicles to customize and enhance the performance of their vehicles. This is especially so for four-wheel drive vehicles, such a jeep-type SUV's.
The basic design of a jeep-type SUV consists of a frame, exterior, power train, electrical system, interior, and a roof. Though, these vehicles are generally sold with these basic components, a secondary market has developed to meet the strong demand of owners to modify these components to meet their specific needs. For example, most jeep-type SUV's are sold with replaceable roofs, such as hard and soft tops. There are many replaceable hard and soft tops on the market but none satisfy the need for a ruggedized, multi-configurable, soft top that is aesthetically pleasing.
This invention provides a novel solution for a ruggedized, multi-configurable, soft top that is aesthetically pleasing. This invention includes a supporting structure and soft-top for jeep-type SUV's.